


Grenade

by orphan_account



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Genderswap, Large Breasts, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Due to an incident, Bruce got female parts. Will he stay that way? Or what will happen to his and Clark's relationship?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Batman!
> 
> So I gotten this idea while watching some Batman clips on youtube and hopefully you guys will like the story. I have no beta, so all of my mistakes are my own.
> 
> \--------

"Wait! Get down!" Batman cried out as a grenade went flying towards him, Flash and Wonder Woman.

Batman didn't reacted too fast as he was hit by the gernade of smoke. It wasn't an explosive grenade even though Flash had gotten to Wonder Woman in time and zipped her out off there.

Batman coughed through the smoke as he could hear the evil laughter of Joker and Harley Quinn far away. He swore as he looks down at the continuing smoke that was fading and saw that it was a different color than normally.

"Pink?" Batman asked to nobody in particular and he knew that this doing may be Harley Quinn's.

Once the smoke was gone, Flash and Wonder Woman had returned to Batman's side after confirming it from Alfred, as he was listening in through the earpiece that they were wearing.

"Are you alright?" Flash asked worriedly.

"I think so," Batman replies frowning, "however, I'm not 100% sure unless I get myself checked into the medical bay," he said.

"We would have gotten here sooner Batman, but Alfred didn't want any toxic going in me," Wonder Woman explained with a huff.

"He is right, you don't know what's in that smoke until we analyze it," Batman replied.

"We better call Superman and Cyborg," Flash said as he looks at Wonder Woman, "what about Aquaman?" He added.

"His…..in a tight spot," Wonder Woman lied as Flash didn't say anything.

\---------

(Medical Bay)

"Everything checks out fine," the nurse said after scanning Bruce Wayne.

"Are you sure about that? He has been hit by an unknown substance," Clark Kent said worriedly.

"There is a small tiny part that's spiking on the computer, but even I don't know what it is until we get full details," the nurse said.

"Perhaps you and Cyborg should check out Joker's lab and see what he and Harley were doing in there," Bruce suggested.

Clark shook his head, "Go send Diana instead of me, I'm not leaving you're side until we know what this is," he said.

Bruce was going to say something but it was Cyborg who interrupted. "I wouldn't mind going with her," he said.

Bruce sighed and nodded, "Find Diana but I want Barry to tag along with you two. Go tonight so that you won't be seen," he said as Cyborg nodded.

\--------

(Later that night….)

"Are they entering the lab, Alfred?" Bruce asked as he was inside the Batcave with Alfred and Clark.

Alfred was sitting on the chair in front of the computers, both Bruce and Clark were by his sides. "Yes Master Wayne, they had just checked for security," Alfred replied without looking up.

"Perhaps we should go to the mansion? I'm sure Alfred could take care of things here," Clark said.

"Getting more information on this substance is our priority, Clark," Bruce said.

"I know, but you haven't slept, what, three days since the Joker appeared in Gotham?" Clark asked.

"I don't need sleep," Bruce replied.

Clark sighed as he stares at his lover. "What would people say if they see Batman suddenly collapsed one night due to fatigue?" He asked.

"Alfred…." Bruce pleaded.

"He is right, Master Wayne. Please do get some sleep, I'll call if anything happens," Alfred promised.

Bruce hesitated as he really didn't want any sleep at the moment but arguing would be reluctant. He huffed, "You better tell me if there's any problem, Alfred," he said as he turns to leave.

"Of course sir," Alfred replies with a smug look on his face.

\---------

(Wayne Manor….)

"You really should rest, baby," Clark said as he was sitting on the edge of the bed and watching Bruce pace.

"You know I can't," Bruce replies shaking his head as he looks at Clark.

Clark sighed as he got up from the bed and went towards Bruce. "We haven't have the time to be together, did we?" He asked.

Bruce didn't say anything but his face was flushed as he watches Clark go down on his knees and he began to fumble with the buttons of his pants.

Bruce licked his lips as he watches Clark pull down his pants and underwear as his cock sprang free from confinements. He cried out as soon as Clark licked the head of his cock and fully engulfed him.

"Fuck, Clark," Bruce murmured heatedly as he put his hand on top of Clark's head to encourage him to deep throat him farther. It had been awhile….

\---------

(Later that night…..)

Clark woke up from his slumber as he heard a scream coming from the bathroom and then a beeping coming from the intercom beside him. He didn't know what to do at first but he pressed the button of the intercom.

"Yes?" Clark asked uncertainly as he got out off bed.

"Clark, is Master Wayne awake?" Alfred asked.

"He……he screamed in the bathroom," Clark replied.

There was silence in the other side until Clark heard the bathroom door opening. "I think I let you two handle the situation," Alfred said as Clark heard a slight snigger and chuckle before the comm went off.

"Baby?" Clark asked worriedly as he turns to look towards the bathroom door and saw Bruce standing there with a frightened look.

Clark frowns as he looks at Bruce's physique. He looks toward his chest and saw that his breasts were quite bigger. "Are you…..?"

"I have female parts, Clark! That smoke gernade changes your physique!" Bruce exclaims as he took out his clothing and showed him his body.

Clark gaped and instead of his cock, in place of it was a female vagina and his breasts were indeed bigger, but he wasn't sure what size.

"Bruce…?" Clark asked as he was still shell shocked.

"That grenade…." Bruce said with a growl, "I need more information about this, Clark," he said angrily.

"Well, Alfred called through the comm but I told him you were preoccupied," Clark explained.

"The others must be back then," Bruce said as he went back inside the bathroom.

Clark waited for Bruce to come out and when he did, he looks up and down at Bruce. "You're breasts are really showing against the clothing," he said.

"I'll have a chat with Diana," Bruce replies as Clark nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figuring out what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe anything!
> 
> Thank you everyone for the 27 kudos!!! I have no beta so all of my mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> \-------

Bruce and Clark returned to the Batcave as they saw the others having a discussion with Alfred. "Bruce! You look…..different," Diana replies as soon as she saw him.

"Have you found anything?" Bruce asked ignoring the sniggering from Alfred.

"We found a small notebook containing a few details," Barry replied as he gestures to Diana.

Diana held up the notebook, "That grenade was intentionally for Harley, Joker wanted her to have male part's," she explained making Barry a bit shocked at the information.

"Is there like an antidote or something?" Bruce asked eagerly.

"We don't know yet, that grenade was still a work-in-progresss," she said frowning, "but maybe we can ask them fsce-to-face. We did interrupted their experiment," Diana said.

"How do we find them? They've been missing!" Victor exclaims.

"Don't worry, I'll let Commissioner Gordon know," Bruce replies as he looks at Alfred, "Alfred, look for them in the CCTV within Gotham and Metropolis," he said.

"Yes sir, but I'm sure they're hiding somewhere," Alfred replies typing on the computer.

"Diana, can you come with me? I need you're expertise on something," Bruce said as he took out his cell phone.

Diana nodded as she followed him.

\--------

"Size 32D," Diana replies after she finished measuring Bruce's breasts, there was a slight blush on her face. "Not even mine are that big," she added as she looks down at her own.

Bruce sighed as he sat down and he put back his shirt, "These breasts will definitely show through the Batman suit," he said.

"Can't you have Alfred adjust it?" Diana asked.

"I could, but we don't even know how long these will stay," Bruce replies.

"Maybe you should stay hidden for now?" Diana suggested with a frown on her face.

"You know I can't do that, Diana. Gotham needs me," Bruce said.

"I'm sure Clark can handle it as well as looking over Metropolis," Diana said.

"I also need to buy new underwear. Do you think you can show me on the laptop, Di?" Bruce asked as he gestures to the nearby laptop.

Diana nodded as she went to go and get it.

\---------

(During breakfast….)

"I'm sorry I can't look over Gotham, Bruce. I'm already at enough trouble within Daily Planet," Clark said.

Bruce sighed, "Diana can't do it either since she's working in Paris, Barry is still too young to be taking such responsibilities and people will be scared of Victor," he said.

"So you'll be taken a vacation?" Clark asked hopefully.

Bruce shook his head, "I'll tell Alfred to adjust the suit. However for now, I'll be wearing a bra with one of the older suits," he said making Clark's eyes widened.

\---------

(Later that night…..)

There was still no word on finding Joker and Harley, at this point, Bruce was getting frustrated as he was patrolling Gotham. He was indeed wearing a lacy bra and his bat suit does show it off a bit.

It was night so luckily nobody could see him as he ran on top of rooftops trying to figure out where the Joker and Harley could be.

It was getting late and he decided to go back to the Batcave and see if there's any news. 

\----------

(Batcave…..)

When he arrived back, he saw that nobody was there except for Clark, who was currently sitting in front of the computer. "Where's Alfred?" Bruce asked as he got out from the Batmobile and took off his cowl.

"His asleep and I was about to go to sleep to until I saw your GPS tracker coming here," Clark said with a smile.

"Was Alfred able to adjust the suit?" Bruce asked as he and Clark went up to the manor.

"Not quite done yet, he just need a few trinkets and it should be done tomorrow," Clark replies as the two were heading to the bedroom.

Once inside the bedroom, Clark immediately went behind Bruce to help him out from his suit. "Let me help you baby," he said huskily as Bruce let him.

The bat suit went down as Clark took a step back to observe his lover. His lover was indeed wearing a lacy bra with matching panties as Bruce refuses to turn to look at him.

Clark step forward as he hugged him from behind and he kisses his ear. "Baby, you shouldn't be afraid. I like seeing you in this," he said huskily as he licked his lips.

"Can you unhooked my bra?" Bruce asked as he turned slowly to look at him.

Clark nodded as he did and he watches the bra falling down to the ground. Clark licked his lips as Bruce turns around fully to face him.

Clark was now gaping and staring at Bruce's largely, size breasts in front of him. "Oh m….." He didn't finished as Bruce interrupted him.

"You hate them," Bruce said slowly as he looks down on the floor.

"What?! No! Baby, I don't! I love them! I'm shocked because they're bigger than Lois's," Clark admitted.

Bruce smiled as Clark grabbed him, bringing him closer to him as he grabs one of the breasts and squeezes the globe. "Oh fuck….!"

Clark leans down to mouth the huge breast as he kneaded the other one making Bruce moan. "I love these breasts," Clark said after awhile as he let go off of Bruce, "in fact….." Clsrk began as he quickly undone his pants.

Bruce watches his lover pull down he pants and his underwear making his cock come free from confinement. Bruce licked his lips at the sight of it as it was hard and licking with pre-cum.

Bruce knelt down on the ground as he grabs Clark's hardened cock making Clark gasped. "Baby, no, don't do that," he said whimpering.

"You don't want me to give you oral?" Bruce asked.

"I…..I want to give you a titty fuck!" Clark exclaims.

Bruce smirked as he looks up at Clark's pleading face, "You got a breast kink, baby?" He asked.

"Only for you," Clark replies with a blush on his face.

Bruce held onto his breasts as he moves them up and down, making Clark moan. "It's all for you, baby," he said huskily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> Is it starting to get better? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Bruce has sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe BvS!
> 
> Wow, 41 kudos!!! Thanks everyone! I have no beta so all grammar mistakes are mine. Here's the next chapter.
> 
> \--------

Bruce was moaning wildly as he was laying on his back on the bed and his legs were spread apart. Clark was pounding into him as his cock was thrusting in and out from his pussy as he held onto his jiggling breasts for support.

The bed was creaking and the headboard was banging against the wall, neither one cared as Bruce wanted to cum so badly. "Fuck yes, fuck me!" He cries out.

Clark continues his pummeling through him as he increases his speed. Bruce tries to thrust back against him as he watches sweat dribble down from Clark's face.

He has his hands against Clark's sweaty back and he knew there would be red marks there in the morning. Clark kept of pummeling him and before Bruce knew it, the two shouted out and had came at the same time.

Clark slumped down against him with his cock still inside his pussy as he tries to control his breathing. Neither one moved until Clark had sat up to look at Bruce and he leans down to kiss him.

Bruce obliged him as the two kissed as Clark squeezes both of his breasts making Bruce moan. It was Clark who'd stopped the kiss and he slowly pulls out from Bruce making him groan in disappointment.

"I…..wow," Clark said breathlessly as he stares up at the ceiling.

Bruce nodded in agreement as he was still too tired to move. "You were great, Clark," he said.

"Mmm, but I want to see you riding on my cock and watching those breasts move," Clark said licking his lips.

Bruce sighed, "You just made me cum twice," he said.

"But I have a breasts kink," Clark said.

Bruce sighed again, "You'll be the death of me," he murmured. Clark smiled as he watches Bruce groan before finally sitting up. "I'm still too tired but I'll do it slow at first," he said.

"That's fine," Clark replies nodding.

Clark watches Bruce go on top of his cock as he slowly goes down. He licks his lips as he watches Bruce go down on him.

Bruce gasped as he felt the tip of the mushroom head of Clark's cock inside of him. "I can help you with that," Clark said huskily.

Bruce stares at his lover momentarily before nodding. He watches Clark grab his hips with both hands and before Bruce could say anything, Clark had rammed his cock inside of him making him scream.

"Oh fuuuuck!" Bruce shouted out as it felt like Clark's cock was tearing him apart.

"Oh baby, I love those breasts," Clark said as Bruce began to move on his cock.

Clark rearranges himself on the bed without breaking eye contact with Bruce. He was breathing heavily as he watches Bruce doing all the work.

Bruce head was thrown back in pleasure as he went up and down on his cock. His hands were playing with his breasts as he kneaded them.

Clark was practically drooling at the sight before him. He never imagined that seeing Bruce like this would be so much hotter. He began thrusting upward to meet with Bruce's bouncing.

Both of them were in sync as they wanted the other to cum so badly. It was Bruce who came first with a shout and then he heard a groan coming from Clark as he felt Clark's cum inside of him.

Bruce's breathing was rapidly fast as he slowly got off of Clark's cock as Clark was the one this time to groan in disappointment. "I'm getting too old for this shit," Bruce murmurs.

"You're not old, baby," Clark said turning to look at him.

"Says the man who is Superman," Bruce replies.

"I may be Superman, Bruce, but I'm also not invincible. I died once before, remember?" Clark asked.

Bruce didn't say anything momentarily until a moment later. "I want to suck your cock," he said.

"I…..what? Didn't you just said you were getting old?" Clark asked surprised.

"Yes but I'll just be sucking," Bruce replies.

"No, I'll do it to you," Clark replies and before Bruce could protest, he watches Clark go down between his wide, spread legs and he stuck his tongue out to begin eating him out.

\----------

It was early morning when they decided to give it a break and try to sleep. "Damn Perry, you have no idea how angry he gets if the article isn't done by the deadline," Clark said unhappily as he has Bruce against his chest and arms.

"I have a board meeting in the morning and you don't know how tiring it is. I swear, there's barely any good people that does their job," Bruce replies huffing.

There was silence until Clark spoke again. "Um, baby, how can you go to work if you have breasts now?" He asked.

Clark waited for a response until Bruce swore. "I have to speak with my CFO during the board meeting, I'll just tell them it's a family emergency and that I'll be gone for a few days or something," he explained.

"You sure about that? I don't even know you have any family," Clark said.

Bruce doesn't like talking about it but it was before his time as Batman and before Superman came to this world. "My son, Damian," Bruce said slowly, "I haven't seen him or his mother for years since the divorced but my company knows about them," he explained.

The caressing of Clark's fingers had stopped as soon as Bruce said that. He didn't want to pry about Damian even though he was curious on what happened. "Will your company know about me?" Clark asked.

"I don't think that would be a good image for us, considering where we work," Bruce said.

Clark wanted to say something else but he heard a yawn coming from Bruce. Clark chuckled, "Getting tired of me, baby?" He asked.

"It is almost 3:30am," Bruce replies looking at the clock.

"Alright, alright. Sleep baby, since you need to figure out about tomorrow," Clark replies.

Bruce huffed again but he closes his eyes nonetheless as he tries to go to sleep for that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter should be up next week.

**Author's Note:**

> \--------
> 
> I'm trying to do a multi-chapter story of Batman and hopefully this story may be the one. How do you guys like it? Yay or nay?


End file.
